Paper
Paper is one of the main characters of Papercut.He's a robot who has had an easy, pleasant life working at a papermill before the start of the story. Showcases a big appeal towards humans in general and serving them in particular, which leads him to become very unpleased by the robot revolution and taking part of it. Appareance Paper is a robot of small size, mainly brown in coloration. He showcases a armor that simulates a trench-coat and a paperplane of big size in his head, that can be taken away. Disguise form Paper decides to get a disguise form at the ending of Part 2, although his intentions are frustrated by his own hesitation and the arrest he suffers along with Cooper by the police. Is not until sometime between Part 2 and 3 that he gets Jack to build him an actual disguise form. Showed for the first time at the start of Part 3. His disguise form shows him as a middle aged short man with soft slightly curly brown hair and brown eyes, little round nose. He usually wears a black jumper covered by an actual trench coat. he also wears brown pants and black brown shoes. Personality Even if Paper is sacrified and kind at heart, he is mostly shown as a strict yet impulsive character, mostly affected by the situation he is in. Much of his behavior is reigned for the wish of safety at any cost, that even if mostly covers himself and his family, also is directed at any living being or robot. In twisted consequence of this, he is highly repulsed by rebellion and rebeldy acts, even if these are meant to get a better situation in the end. It's implied he'd prefer a not so fair but safe world in which robots can live fine by being blindy loyal than the robot revolution. This is not meant to showcast a lack of care for opressed robots' problems, but a belief in that blind loyalty can bring robots to live happily. For a long time in the story, he showcases a big pride towards being a 'good robot', this implying his absolute loyalty towards humans to the point of dying if this helps their business. However, the intense fear he feels to being scrapped makes him betray these morals. This is later shown during Part 3 to feed the programming error for which he feels that fear in the first place (He was meant not to). This 'error' in his personality may cause eventually is whole personality to collapse, erasing his memories and turning him into a berserk robot wanting to impose his morals by force. Fighting style Paper is mostly a defensive fighter, using his paper planes to protect himself as a shield, or alternatively to stop his opponents with them. The amount of paper planes he can craft is limited to the amount of paper stored in the back of his head. If he runs out of them, his fighting style is limited to weak melee movements. After Musketeer's death, he uses his sword missile as a sword for a short time, as he tries to force a fighting in the Fighting club. However, he shows to be unable to use the sword correctly and barely manages to swing it with fury during the event. Despite the weakness of his fighting methods, he managed to throw Musketeer down a bridge by using a huge amount of paper planes to throw him down. It's noticiable that the paper planes did not manage to harm the bigger robot at all, but was the pushing what caused Musketeer to fall and was the hit with the road and cars what caused his shutdown and consequent death. Paper tends to use his paper planes as methods to show his disposition to fight or call attention more than as proper weapons, as when he shoot one at Claw to warn him to go away. History Paper starts the story as a prideful robot, considering him above the rebel robot Cut and treating him as a 'miscarried robot'. When Cut implies he would have no problem killing humans if he had to, Paper becomes more invested in the other robot, worrying about not only the humans, but his safety, although he doesn't get to make his point across and the discussion they have ends leading Paper to promise he would check if his coworkers are as bad as Cut implies they are, even if he maintains a firm belief that Cut is wrong. However, he discovers almost by accident his own scrapping is being prepared for the paper mill to have enough echonomical resources to buy a new robot, which leads Paper to meet Cut again to share, in fear, his discovery. During this meeting, Paper seems to refuse to acknowledge his error directly, and ends demanding Cut to offer him a place to stay at until everything is cleared. Even if Cut refuses of this, Paper insists and ends following him by force until Jack's shop, where he finds himself trapped by Jack and Cut. During this event Paper discovers Cut's disguise form and that Jack is not a human but a robot. However he is forced to get his early memory erased, so he doesn't remember it when he reawakens in Cut's home hours later. Even if he suspects that his memory was erased already back then, he does not insist on the matter. Even if Cut inmediately tries to make Paper get out of his home, Paper insists in staying and eventually manages to 'stay only for a night'. Not long after the start of his stay, Paper starts to get notifications of worry by his siblings. Getting concerned and even if hesitant, he asks Cut to send them a notification in his name, which Cut ends fullfilling even if late, allowing Paper to stop the spam from tormenting him. During his stance at Cut's home, Paper also presences the harrassment Cut is given by part of his human neighbors and gets to talk in a calmer way with Cut about his views on humans, which helps Paper to understand where Cut's attitude is coming from, even if he does not agree. During the second day, Paper presences Jack using an anti-virus on Cut for the first time, although he is not fully aware of what is going on during this. This makes Cut act calmer and nicer, which highly susprises Paper. Also in this, Jack, who Paper does not remember, warns him to be careful on his relationship with Cut, meanwhile Cut comments him that he that he doesn't trust Jack, as he is a human and expects him to betray him soon. At the end of his stance, Cut talks about the construction of a robot city where robots can be free, which enrages Paper, considering it going too far in rebeldy acts, making both robots build some tension that is only calmed down when three robots, friends of Cut, present themselves in the place. One of them introduces himself as Cooper, the architect of the robot city proyect, which does not help much to Paper's attitude. However, Cooper manages to calm him a little after a little understanding talk, which seems to rise up Paper's mood. Short later, Cut manages to convince Paper of leaving for a while the home. And even if Paper is hesitant and considers it a trap, he decides to take the risk. Cut follows him for a while unnoticed, but leaves before Paper comes across his brother robot, Musketeer, who insists in the wrong of Paper acts and that he should come back to solve things. This soon grows into an argument and a fight, that causes Paper to escape from the other robot until he reaches a road bridge, in which they meet with Cut, who Paper does not recognize for being in his disguise form. Cut interrupts the argument to download on Paper the conversation he had had moments before with Paper's boss, revealing Paper was meant to appreciate and love the idea of dying for his business. This turns Paper's mood even more reclutant to follow Musketeer's directions, and in a sudden attack of paranoia, throws him down a bridge, killing him. Paper remeets with Cut (out of his disguise form already) at his home, Cut acts unaware of what happened. Explaining the details, Paper breaks into despair and cries for hours, leaving the other robot without knowing what to do. Later that night, Paper insists in following Cut and Cooper outside, and does so despite Cut's warning of not doing so. This leads Paper to discovers a Robot Fighting club where Cut and Cooper compite. Under the impression of the earlier happenings, Paper is unable to take this vision and resolves to fight too out of rage. However, he is not allowed to fight with his armor on, and since he can't take it off, he starts going against any other robot even if this is unrequited, using the sword of his dead brother as weapon. Soon the rest of the robots leave, not wanting trouble, and Paper returns to a calmer attitude, still very affected. Mentioning he is 'still a good robot'. The next day Cut, enraged, kicks Paper out of home by force, making both robots separed for an undefined amount of time from there. Next time Paper is shown, he is living hidden in his sister Sneezy's Master's mansion. It's revealed he has been planning something when he accidentally meets Cut and Cooper. During this, Paper shows to have guessed Cut's disguise form when he say him being harmed in the Fight Club, although this does not seem to impress the pair. They advice Paper not to take his plan into action, but this only fuels Paper to take it into action sooner that he had planned. Such plan consists in arraging his sister to come to the paper mill, where he is planning to allow his human coworkers to scrap him. Even if he plans to try to escape this, the main goal is to reveal the truth about human's scrapping methods to his sister, so she can be aware of her own danger and escape before she has to face her own fate. However, a very intense wave of sound that only affects humans interrupts the scene before Sneezy arrives the place, so when she does, she finds Paper in middle of a chaotic amont of humans in pain, provoking her intense fear and anger towards Paper, claiming she does not want to meet a 'miscarried robot' such as Paper ever again. Paper finds himself lost and in despair upon this, but without possibility of using his death to warn his family, his senses of self-safety strike back and escapes from his coworkers, who after the sound stops for a while, try to capture him. Short after, Paper is found by Cooper, who offers him to go into the robot tower for his safety. Without a better choice, Paper follows him and ends settling to get a room in the place. During this, he also briefly meets Echo, a little robot girl who he gets to talk more with later. The praising of Echo for his drawings make Paper get sensitive and makes him get closer to her, to the point of offering her to hide a puppy (alive beings except plants are forbidden in the building) for her in his room, which she kindly refuses. Eventually he remeets Cut in the building at night, and after a little talk, Paper asks sorry for what happened at the Fighting Club and they settle a pacific relationship again, yet is implied that a big unconfortability hangs between them still. The next day, Paper seems determined to find his siblings, and decides to get a disguise form himself. With this in mind, in company of Cooper, he gets out to town. When Cooper comments his wishes of revenge on humans and and tells Paper of his dark past, the smaller robot argues with him, causing the police to notice them, although Cooper manages to convince the police everything is okay. Eventually they meet with Jack, but Paper is not prepared to get a disguise form and asks for a little time to think. However, when they are meditating at a near park, the police comes back and arrests them, recognizing Paper as the robot who is suspected of having started the human-damaging wave days ago. Cooper poses as Paper's creator and claims he is a copy, what saves them time. However, they must spend the night in jail, where they have a disagreedable encounter with Claw, a robot that calls Paper his 'cousin' and who comes each night to pester the delinquents, and visit his creator. Paper shares about what happened with Musketeer with Cooper (not mentioning he was the killer) ad admits his natural tendence to die in favor of humans' success, causing both to bond. In the next morning, Paper is interrogated, during this, Paper suddenly gets back the memories Jack had wiped from him, but there's no time before the policemen discover he effectively is the real Paper and Cooper must break in the room and take Paper and run away. They, however, find themselves surronded and are only saved when Echo reappears, revealing she is the one who is capable to cause the human-damaging waves. This helps the three of them to run away, and when they find new policemen in the way, is Paper who protects the other two by using his paper planes to wrap the policemen and slow them down, allowing them to escape deffintely. Back in the robot tower, Paper resolves to fight alongside the robot rebels officially. After that he pays Cut a visit to give him the disc Jack had given him and Cooper previously. Paper reveals Cut that he knows the truth about Jack being a robot, and although the talk doesn't go much further, Cut's extremely defensiveness makes Paper act more confident and independent on their relationship. He ultimately leaves Cut with the words 'When you accept your feelings, I'll be here'. After a time jump of many months, Paper seems to starting to take part the robot tower activities, as seen when he aims the rest of the robots to take down a scrapping center. During this, he finds Elmer, Cut's brother, to be in the place. Even if Paper knows him from before, Elmer does not recognize Paper and starts screaming and crying, and only Cut can calm down, showing a very kind attitude that impresses Paper, and seems to leave him bothered when they arrive Robot Tower, making him disclaim on Cut's lack of discipline, only to get scolded by Cooper. Later that night, during a chess play with Cooper, he reveals, tho, that he still likes humans. Right then the radio emits an interview with Dr. Shock, Paper's creator. In it, he reveals to be going to jail on his own in order to vanish suspicions, implying he might be having trouble for Paper's fault, and beyond this, it's also implied Musketeer could not be dead, and that the rest of Paper's siblings could be in trouble. The message ends with Dr. Shock asking Paper, if he is listening, to meet him that very night. This alterates Paper highly, causing him to desesperate, to the point of getting aggressive towards Cooper when he says Paper should not go meet the doctor. They resolve to try to hack into the doctor's laboratory camera system, but this gets nowhere, so Cooper decides to go with Paper to meet Dr. Shock. When they find themselves in front of Shock, he reveals Paper that what caused him to feel fear and escaping from his scrapping was an error of unknown origin. But what is more important is that he thinks this error could evolve into a full shutdown of his programming, causing Paper to lose his personality and memory and turn him into a demential machine. Dr. Shock offers himself to fix Paper, but right then a group of policemen come and take Paper's creator with brutality, leaving Paper in huge shock. With no other choice, they decide to go back the robot tower, although in the way they find Pen, Paper's third brother, who even if considers Paper a demential miscarried robot, decides to go with them because he is too scared. Paper starts sharing his room with his brother, and presurambly comments him about his error possible problems, because the next day Pen starts claiming Paper is a demential psycho who will kill every robot who bothers him, something Paper seems to justify with Pen being simply 'nervous'. Trivia *It's possible Paper's programming error caused Paper's personality to become more volatile and unstable. When he has found himself in calm situations, he shows a much more aimable, understanding and proper way to act, that he seems to lose when exposed to triggering situations in a exaggerated way, even considering the triggering nature of them. Also it's noticiable that Paper has been an excellent worker all his life, and with a volatile nature, this would have been little likely. Yet, it's also possible he is just too spoiled and finds himself unable to face hardships *According to Paper when Jack asks him before getting his disguise form, Paper's AI is 35. This could explain his unability to adapt well to changes of moral. *As a Dr. Shock's robot, Paper's memories are extremely hard to access due to special programmation. This doesn't seem to make a big difference at the point of getting them erased, though. *Paper always refer to Dr. Shock as 'creator' or 'doctor', getting to call him 'father' only shyly and in a low tone, like if he considered it unappropiate to treat him as family. *The same way, Paper always calls Cooper by 'Cooper' and does not shorten it to Coop, even after they get closer. *His human disguise form shows a much larger ressemblance to his original form than Cut's, probably showcasing his hesitation towards a complete rebeldy to the design humans gave him originally *The form of his head in his original form is based on an origami crane. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Main characters Category:Rebel robots